Wielki Poradnik
Witam Was w wielkim poradniku serwera! Tutaj znajdziesz informacje o każdym aspekcie gry! Po wbiciu - czyli co i jak? Pierwszy spawn i wybór rasy Zapewne wbiłeś na serwer i po zarejestrowaniu się nie wiedziałeś co jest grane. Znalazłeś się w jakiejś ciemnej jaskini, bez możliwości pisania czy nawet wklepania najprostszej komendy... Przejdź trochę dalej, zauważysz tabliczki z napisem: "Na spawnie opisana jest każda rasa. Wybierz tą, która Ci najbardziej odpowiada." Te tabliczki chyba mówią wszystko za siebie :) Jeśli pójdziesz dalej, znajdziesz się w dużej jaskini. Zauważysz tam cztery "domki". Każdy został wybudowany według stylu architektonicznego charakterystycznego dla rasy, którą reprezentuje. Jeśli wejdziesz do środka jakiegoś domku, to poznasz historię swojej rasy, oraz dowiesz się nieco o jej atrybutach. Spróbuj! Wejdź do środka jednego z domków i zapoznaj się, co dana rasa oferuje. Tylko pamiętaj o jednej rzeczy! Nie przekraczaj przejścia oznaczonego blokami redstone'a póki nie będziesz pewien, którą rasę wybrać, ponieważ już później nie będziesz miał możliwości zmienić swojej rasy! Kiedy już będziesz pewien, którą rasę wybrać, możesz tamtędy przejść. Pierwsze spojrzenie na serwer Skoro to czytasz, to zapewne masz już za sobą decyzję o wyborze rasy :) Zastanawiasz się, gdzie Cię właściwie tepło... Znajdujesz się w Wolnym Mieście Damennor (pierwsza nazwa do zapamiętania ^^). Miasto to jest jedynym miejscem z wyłączonym PvP. (Tak! Nie przesłyszałeś się. Na całej mapie możesz stać się celem czyjejś żądzy mordu! Ale zakładam, że masz tyle oleju w głowie, żeby nie narażać się mocniejszym oraz umiesz się dobrze ukryć). Wracając do tematu, stoisz właśnie przed pałacem w Damennorze. Porozglądaj się tu, zobacz co mają do powiedzenia mieszkańcy. Podstawowe komendy Oto lista komend, które powinieneś znać... Jeśli czytasz to po raz pierwszy, to zapewne nie będziesz ogarniał, do czego są te komendy... Ale później ta lista może się przydać. Podstawy /sethome - Tą komendą ustawiasz pozycję, do której będziesz się mógł teleportować w dowolnym momencie. /home - Teleportuje do wcześniej ustawionej pozycji /spawn - Teleportuje na spawn, czyli do Damennoru. /lock - zablokowuje skrzynie, żebyś tylko Ty miał do nich dostęp. /unlock - odblokowuje zablokowaną przez Ciebie skrzynie. /cmodify NICK - dodaje do zablokowanej skrzyni osobę, która będzie również mogła korzystać do skrzyni. Pod "NICK" podstaw nick danej osoby. /v - lista komend dla wampira. /econ | /money - sprawdza stan konta. /econ pay NICK 100 - Płaci graczowi NICK 100 coinsów. /cast - lista komend do czarów. /g list - lista obecnych na serwerze bogów. /g info - informacje o bogu, którego wyznajesz. /g leave - odejście z religii. Rasy: atrybuty i sytuacja polityczna OK, tak więc tutaj postaram się opisać wszystkie atrybuty ras :) Człowiek Ludzie... Jeśli ich wybierzesz, możesz sobie stworzyć kuszę! Craftuje się ją w ten oto sposób: middle|Receptura craftingu kuszy. Dodatkowo ludzie posiadają dwa rodzaje nowych strzał: middle|400px|Atrybuty ludzie Elf middle|400px|Atrybuty elfy Krasnolud middle|400px|Atrybuty krasnoludy Ork Religie: bogowie, ołtarze i dary Na serwerze duże znaczenie ma religia. O co chodzi, pytasz? Ogólnie Bogowie są bytami, w które można wierzyć. Aby zacząć wierzyć w danego boga, należy zbudować jego ołtarz, ale o tym niżej. Gracze mogą ukazać swoją wiarę poprzez budowę ołtarzy dla swoich bóstw i używanie ich do modlenia się. Ołtarze Tak wygląda ołtarz: middle|400px|Tutorial ołtarzy. Tworzy się go tak, jak podano w powyższym obrazku. Na tabliczkę nie wpisujemy tego, co tam widać. Wpisujemy TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE nazwę boga! Jeśli ołtarz został stworzony poprawnie, tabliczka uzupełni się tak jak na obrazku oraz wyświetli się komunikat w formie podziękowania danego boga dla ciebie za zbudowanie. Oprócz tego, warto gdzieś w pobliżu zbudować źródełko lawy, by można było składać ofiary. Lista bogów. Na serwerze jest kilka bogów: - Treahmar (kult Cesarza-Boga) - wyznawany głównie przez Nazergaańczyków. Jest bogiem wojny. - Jurpeth' - religia dominująca w Królestwie Eilawen. Jest bogiem wody i oceanu. - Sorran (primordializm) - znany również pod nazwą Ojca Kreatora. Swoje korzenie ma w cywilizacji pierwszych elfów, jest państwową religią Królestwa Awirii. Jest bogiem mądrości. - Ignis - bóg wyznanawany głównie przez orków. Państwowa religia Nergenharu. Bóg księżyca i ognia. Zalety i wady bogów Bóstwa bywają kapryśne. Jeśli wiara wyznawców nie jest na dość silna (nie modlą się, nie składają darów), wtedy bóstwo staje się rozzłoszczone, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Wtedy wali wyznawców piorunami, daje im negatywne efekty oraz dzieją się różne nieprzyjemne rzeczy. Składanie darów... Tak. Czasami dany bóg poprosi Cie o złożenie mu ofiary w postaci itemu. Co trzeba zrobić? Proste jak budowa cepa. Wystarczy wymagany item wrzucić do lawy... Z ogniem ponoć też działa, jak chcesz to możesz sprawdzić, lecz jeśli w ten sposób zmarnujesz jakiś cenny item... Także lepiej sobie gdzieś w pobliżu ołtarza lub w miejscu, gdzie często przebywasz, rozlać trochę lawy (oczywiście nie mam na myśli zalania sobie nią domku lub magazynu). Wtedy masz miejsce do składania ofiar "pod ręką". Tylko uważaj żeby nie przegiąć z tymi darami! Wrzucanie do lawy jakiś śmieci lub dawanie bogowi więcej darów niż wymaga również może mieć opłakane skutki. Przez to bóg może się wkurzyć/rozwydrzyć, a wtedy... No cóż, nie da Ci żyć... Oczywiście pamiętaj o modlitwie! Aby się pomodlić, należy kliknąć prawym przyciskiem myszy na tabliczkę na ołtarzu. Jak już mówiłem, nie modlenie się rozwścieczy Twojego boga, co może się tragicznie skończyć. Dobra, teraż może powiem jakąś zaletę... Jeśli bóg jest szczęśliwy (gracze go słuchają, modlą się, ma dużo wyznawców) wtedy może dam dać jakiś przedmiot, na przykład kilof... I to nie jakiś podrzędny! Mojemu koledzę dropnął kilka razy diamentowy kilof/łopata! Wprawie zapomniałem powiedzieć o świętych/przeklętych itemach i mobach! Tak, to wygląda tak: Zacznę może od mobów:każde bóstwo ma swoje święte moby, na przykład owce, świnie itd. Jeśli je zabijesz - bóg się na Ciebie obrazi. Odwrotna sytuacja jest z przeklętymi mobami. Jeśli je będziesz zabijać - ucieszysz swojego boga! A teraz święte i przeklęte żarcie. Czyli to samo co wyżej, tylko że z jedzeniem. Zjesz przeklęte jedzenie - masz na pieńku u boga. Zjesz święte jedzenie - masz plusa u boga. Kapłani i Błogosławieństwa No więc tak... Zacznę od kapłanów. Kim oni są? To są tacy goście, którzy zostali wytypowani przez swoich bogów... no i oni są tacy jakby "lepsiejsi"... Ok, a teraz tak na serio. Kapłani... Co oni mogą robić: - Częściej się modlić. - Zbudować ołtarz błogosławiący danego gracza. A robi się go tak jak normalny ołtarz, z tym że tabliczka musi wyglądać tak: *1 linijka: Blessings *2 linijka: on (lub cokolwiek) *3 linijka: Nick gracza blogoslawionego Potem wystarczyło - Zbudować ołtarz przeklinający danego gracza. A robi się go tak jak normalny ołtarz, z tym że tabliczka musi wyglądać tak: *1 linijka: Curses *2 linijka: on (lub cokolwiek) *3 linijka: Nick gracza do potępienia No i to chyba tyle jeśli chodzi o kapłanów :) ChestShop Mapa serwera Państwa: zarządcy, gospodarka, polityka Gildie: Inkwizycja, Krąg oraz inne tajemne Forum serwera Forum serwera... To już mówi samo za siebie. Czyli miejsce, gdzie możesz pisać... No wiesz, forum jak forum, co tu niby do opisywania? Masz: http://tflrpg.tk/. Porozglądaj się tam, a dowiesz sie więcej :)